


Drowning in Pleasure

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Aquaman (2018), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Mentions of Past Orm/Mera, Oral Sex, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-29 18:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Sometimes you just gotta take a leap of faith, and when someone like Mera asks if you're into being pegged well... Is Arthur really gonna say no?





	Drowning in Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).

What an idea… 

Arthur was on his back, Mera's fingers—what was that? three now?—shoved up his ass and he was groaning. Thighs open, heels dug into the bed. At least he had convinced Mera to come up to the surface for this. Having sex under the water was still way outside of his comfort zone. 

"Ah, fuck!" he gasped and bucked, his cock hard against his abdomen, leaking white across his bronzed abs. 

"Is... is this okay?" Mera asked and Arthur could barely force an eye open to look at her, biting down on his lip, feeling the burn and stretch of his hole around her fingers. 

"Oh fuck! F-fuck! Don't..." he broke off, eyes clenched shut again as another wave of intense pleasure wracked through him. Who knew Atlantean men had such sensitive prostates? 

Mera's fingers stilled and he had to force himself to relax and calm down, look her right in the eye as he let out a shaky breath. "_Do not stop_." 

She smiled, and then her fingers were working him harder, twisting and rubbing against that hard bundle of nerves. Arthur dug his nails into his thighs, on the verge of giving himself scratches if he didn't calm down. 

"I've always..." Mera started and then stopped. Ever since she made this suggestion, she had been so shy, so unsure of herself and Arthur didn't like it. It just wasn't her! "I've always been curious to try this on a male, but finding a male Atlantean willing to—” 

Arthur cut her off laughing, letting that relax him as he pushed back against her fingers, trying to take in more. Hell, he'd let her fuck him with her fist at this point! "I guess Orm's not really the kind to lay here like this, huh?" 

That was a funny thought and he chuckled, a rumbling, rolling sensation buzzing down his body, pooling low in his belly. 

Ah hell... Was he gonna blow already? Did he really want her to stop? Could he even deal with letting her stop long enough to slip the leather harness on, slick up that silicone dick she had picked out and— 

Arthur was keening, arching his back as he dug his nails into his thighs again, Mera doubling her efforts, and was that a fourth finger he felt wriggling inside his hole? "I suggested it to Orm, just the once... And..." Mera sighed and Arthur just groaned. 

He didn't care, he just wanted her fingers, her whole hand, pushing back against her with all of his strength and _oh_ he forgot just how strong she was, too. Her blue eyes were boring into his as she shifted, laying her arm against his hip, pressing him down while she took his cock in her hand and then started to suck at the tip. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Arthur wanted to grab her red hair and pull her off, but he was powerless, letting her work his hole and his cock, lapping at the head with her tongue before sucking the head down and jerking the shaft. 

Why was he even trying to hold on anymore? 

Arthur bit his lip, bucking and groaning and he felt like he was curled into a tight ball, but it was just the opposite, his body stretching outward as he felt his orgasm crashing into him like a great wave. He was pulled under, wracked with pleasure and rasping for air when he came back, barely able to open his eyes. 

Mera was there, smirking, flushed slightly. Her breasts were bare now and hadn't she been wearing some old cut up t-shirt? Arthur thought it suited her, in a tomboy way. She had dropped her shorts just as soon as Arthur got on the bed, legs open, and he had liked how she had kept the shirt on, her midriff showing. 

He really liked that about Mera, her rough and tumble ways and he was smiling, dumb and wide as he still fought to breathe. 

What irony, he could breathe air and water and still, an orgasm as powerful as that one could kick his ass and send him spiraling to the edge of passing out. 

It was so damn good. 

Mera was looking at him, with her stormy blue eyes, though, they seemed clearer now, bright and happy as she propped herself up on his knee and just watched. "I'm surprised you didn't pass out, that seemed really strong. Your hole was clenching so tight and—” 

Arthur just started laughing. "Yeah, you got me good. That uh, wow..." The dizziness was lifting, the fog clearing and he felt more in control of himself now, even if his cock was starting to get hard again. 

"So..." She bit her bottom lip and Arthur just wanted to sit up and kiss her, pull her close, let her sit over his face, so that he could show her just how much he had appreciated that. 

And he did, he did just that, drawing her in so that they could kiss, tasting salty bitterness on her lips and that had him groaning. She nipped and bit and he laughed, using his strength to push her up until she was settled over his face. 

Arthur took in a deep breath before flicking out his tongue, lapping at her wetness. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she was impatient, pushing him up and he laughed, working his tongue over her pussy. Her gasps and moans spurred him on and he let her direct his head, let her grind hard against his mouth. 

Her clit was swollen and he latched onto it, suckling strong and gentle and that had her crying out even louder, moving faster and grinding harder against him. She tasted of salt, like the ocean and Arthur let his eyes roll back, grabbing onto her hips, wracking his nails up and down her sides as he devoured her until she was gasping and gushing against his face. 

Arthur managed to get her laying next to him and they kissed while she recovered, though he might have been greedy, his cock throbbing and standing tall again between his thighs. 

"It..." Mera still rasped for air. "It would appear you're ready for the next part..." 

She was smiling, but still seemed to hesitate and Arthur grabbed her back down for a quick kiss, loving the feel of his fingers in her thick red hair. "You don't gotta worry about me... I think you'd have to worry more if _you _were the one to back out." He laughed softly against her lips. 

She pulled away after a few more pecks, still looking sheepish, but that devilish glint in her eyes told him he had better brace himself, because he was in for one hell of a ride. 

He licked his lips as he watched her going for the harness, and then he helped her lace it up and strap it on, lubing the silicone cock himself. It was tempting to deepthroat the toy, just for her enjoyment, but that would be for later, for another time. For now, he just laid back, legs up and open and waited for her to start pushing in. 

“You sure you want this?” she asked and her cheeks were tinged pink. Arthur knew his face was probably red, but he didn’t care, stroking his cock a few times to ease off the ache and urgency. 

“Either you shove that cock in, or I’m gonna do it myself.” He was very sure of what he wanted. Very sure. 

A little smirk curled her lips and she stood between his opened thighs, leaning down to kiss him and he was feeling impatient, bucking his hips, trying to find that cock to push on and fuck himself with. 

“My my, you really are impatient…” Mera pulled back, grabbing him by the jaw and all Arthur could do was grin, hands slipping down the bed so that he could grab his thighs and pull his legs up higher for her. 

“What can I say? You got me totally hooked on this,” he was being cheeky and she just stood up, rolling her eyes, but she was smiling. 

“Just…” she hesitated, grabbing the cock at its base as she looked away for a moment. “Just let me know if it’s too much, all right?” 

She looked so nervous and Arthur steady himself, taking in a breath before answering her. “Yeah, I think I can do that. I really do want this, though.” 

“If your cock leaking and hard is any indication…” she teased and he stuck his tongue out at her. 

Everything seemed to be slow just then, Mera positioning herself, stroking the silicone cock before she lined up, nudging at Arthur’s hole. It was cold and he sighed, trying not to hiss, trying not to do anything that would scare her off while she rubbed the head against him. 

He bit his lip; this was taking too long and he was impatient and aching for more. Arthur leveraged himself and bucked against Mera, the head sinking and he was gasping and groaning. It was thick and hard and he had a hand on his ass, holding himself open as she sunk in fully in one hard thrust that forced all of the air from his lungs. He was moaning, his cock twitching and leaking and it was all so good as he quivered. 

“You okay?” Mera asked and why was she sounding so shaky? Maybe it was just Arthur’s ears buzzing from pleasure. 

He nodded, wriggling his hips as he got used to the length and girth. “Y-yeah, I just, _wow_…” A lump was in his throat, his mouth dry and he could only draw in uneven breaths. 

It was slow at first, Mera pulling out slow and shallow, pushing back in and Arthur was hissing. He wanted more, he wanted hard and fast, but he took what she was giving him, letting her build up a nice rhythm, letting her feel it all out. 

Strong fingers grabbed him by the hips and Arthur stretched back, feeling warmth pooling low in his belly again. Damn, already? 

He bit his lip, trying to match her pace, trying to fuck himself on the toy, but she held him still and moved as she wished. Arthur didn’t care if he was whining, grabbing himself at the base of his cock, steadying himself before he began to stroke. More pre-cum was leaking out and he timed his hand with Mera’s thrusts, swiping his thumb over the head of his cock as he felt Mera pushing in, the toy hitting his prostate oh so perfectly. 

“F-fuck!” Arthur grabbed one leg behind the knee, pulling up so that he was more open for Mera. She was grinning, flushed and breathing hard as she moved, grinding the toy deep in his ass. “M-more!” 

“Y-yeah?” she gasped out, grabbing his other leg, putting it up over her shoulder so she could push in even deeper. “You about to blow?” 

“F-fuck!” Arthur gasped out again, thrashing his head slightly as he jerked his cock, pushing back against her as best as he could. “I’m-I’m gonna! C’mon, _fuck me_!” 

Mera laughed, breathy and light, and then she was really letting him have it. She pulled out nearly all the way, driving back in, over and over and over. 

"D-damn..." He swallowed hard and Mera gave him no time to rest, no time to think as she pulled out and snapped her hips back into him, hard, hard, hard. 

He was gasping and groaning, just trying to hold on as he was ravaged, fucked and mounted and just _had_. His cock was throbbing and he just grabbed himself at the base, holding on as Mera rode him hard, the toy hitting all the best places until it was too much. 

Arthur arched, eyes rolling back as he felt slick warmth gushing over his fist; he hadn’t even realized he was jerking his cock again. 

This orgasm was nothing like anything before, pin light behind his eyes as he shouted and jerked and almost worried he was gonna accidentally kick Mera off of him and spoil his orgasm, but she rode it out with him, pushing harder and faster, gasping herself and really, that was what pushed him over, to see her enthralled, to see her panting and flushed as he arched and shot come all over himself. 

He was grinning, ears ringing as he felt her pulling out and he felt a little bereft, but he was too uncoordinated to do anything about it. All he could do was breathe, letting his eyes rest for just a moment. 

Somehow, he was in the middle of the bed, and Mera was laying next to him. He grinned and she smiled back, her eyes bright and warm. Arthur could still only just barely breathe, hopeless to formulate words and he hoped that when he pulled her down for a gentle kiss, it conveyed all the heart and feelings he had for her. 


End file.
